


One shots

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: A series of one shots I may writeFirst one Lupe thoughts after the birth of her grandchild.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Lupe smiled as she saw her only child hold her own child.

She could still remember that dark moment in their lives when she wasn't sure she could accept Juliana for who she loved, how her kid had yelled at her that she wasn't even sure she wanted kids due to her own childhood.

Thankfully her granddaughter was born in a loving family.

As she saw Juliana hold the tiny bundle of blankets in awe to the little face, Lupe smiled more when she saw her daughter move towards a very tired Val who was smiling despite the fact that a few minutes ago she was yelling at Juliana.

She thought back to the day Juliana was born how El Chino had left her alone in some hospital of San Antonio, how he had came back days later to pick them up.

She now looked at the new man he was the tears in his eyes as he walked towards her.

"I'm sorry I missed that when she was born" he said quietly, Lupe nodded and hugged half hugged him.

"I can already see she will be better than me" he continued.

Lupe laughed and said "She will be better than us".

He nodded and turned back to see his daughter as she sat next to her wife showing her love and devotion for the two women that were now her life, as family and friend commented how beautiful and how cute the baby was and congratulating them for the new member of the family.

And Lupe knew that even if Juliana had been scare of having her own kids she would be an incredible mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guille gets emotional during Val and Juls wedding

Guillermo couldn´t stop his leg from shaking as he nervously waited for his sister, Renata smiled next to him, before tenderly lying her hand on his knee.

“You are more nervous now than when we got married” she commented smiling, he looked at her and smiled back.

“Well my little sister is getting married, how can I not be nervous, I mean I know Juls is amazing but for me Val will always be the tiny 5 year old who planned her wedding and made me take the place of the priest” he said laughing a little as the memory of a pretty young Valentina filled his mind.

Renata smiled and said “Well this time you won´t be the priest, you will be the one walking her down the aisle” she said.

He nodded, the day Valentina has asked him to be the one to walk her down the aisle due to the fact that he was the only one who had supported her relationship with Juliana from the start, Guille had been surprised.

He has felt bad for their father, but he had told him that it was ok and he understood, the same thing had happened with Juliana who has asked Panchito to be her best man instead of Beltrán.

He stood up the second he hear the door opening and then his breath caught in his throat, as he saw Valentina, she was indeed not the 5 year old whose partner was a teddy bear, this was the wonderful woman that little girl had become smiling at him and looking so happy, that made him smile.

As they stood there waiting for the sign for them to walk into the aisle he asked “are you nervous” she smiled at him, like she did when she was a kid and then shook her head “No, may be you will have to stop me from running all the way down there because I can´t wait to make that woman my wife”.

He smiled and side hugged her.

He wasn´t ashamed that he cried during the vows or that his voice cracked during his speech or that during the brother-sister dance he remembered the many times they will just have impromptu dance sessions and his eyes filled with tear making Val get emotional as they shared those memories.

He felt so many emotions not because he was sad for “losing” a sister, he cried because he was happy, because he had seen his sister go through hell and back to achieved the happiness now she had and because he knew no one deserved a happy ending as much as his little sister and his new sister in law, so as he watched them dance all night long he shared a few more happy tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana is tired to be the strong one months after her kidnap

Like most things in her life Juliana had deal with her trauma after her kidnap on her own, she had just put it in the back of her mind after all Lupe needed her and so did Valentina, so she pretended to be find.

  
The thing was she was not fine, she had nightmares and more often than not she felt that burst of paranoia whenever she was on the street , still she hide it.

  
But tonight she just couldn’t the nightmare had been so clear, so real she could smell the gasoline, she could feel it falling in her face and her clothes, she could hear the Alacrán laughing, she could feel the panic taking over her.

  
Any other night she would had woken alone in bed, she would had suppressed the screams that wanted to come out, she would sit on the edge of her bed trying to calm down until she saw the first rays of sunlight.

  
But tonight was different, tonight she wasn’t alone and the second she woke up whimpering and almost screaming, she felt an arm wrap tightly around her waist and as she fought to wake up completely she felt soft lips press against her naked shoulder and she hear Valentina speak softly.

  
“It’s ok, it was a nightmare” she said.

  
Juliana felt herself crumble finally after month of hiding all of this, after months of being the strong one she finally let everything go, she started crying, sobs shaking her body and she finally let herself being comforted, as Val wrapped her in her arms as she held her tight letting her know she was no letting her go.

  
After what felt like hours she finally calmed down but it was as if the six months she hadn’t slept well had finally catch up with her, she felt so tired so she let Valentina lay her down in bed with her arms still wrapped around her.

  
They lay there looking into each other eyes, thank you’s and promises were told without speaking, so were the I love you’s that Juliana was so afraid to say.

  
She fought sleep like she always did, it wasn’t until she hear Valentina say “sleep, I’ll be here to protect you” that she finally let go.

  
That was the first time Juliana slept more than a few hours since her kidnap and she knew that everything had to do with her safe place better known as Valentina’s arms so from then on and after a long conversation with her mother there was not one night were Juliana didn’t slept next to Val, even after her demons left her, even when her nights were filled with good dreams and not nightmares, she was with the woman she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it seems destiny wants to keep Juliana and Valentina around each other.

Little Esme smiled as she played with her good friend León, the little boy with blue eyes was making funny faces to make his brown eyed friend giggle.

The two little kids had been friends since the first day of school, when Esme has sat down next to him and had claimed they would be best friends forever, León had just nod and in all his shyness accepted this.

So of course from that second on they had been inseparable.

The teacher smiled as she saw the two little kids, now Esme was pretending to fight a dragon with a cardboard sword with León as her second in command.

The continued playing making stories and actually having their classmates join.

The room was filled with laughter and joy even the teacher joined in in a moment declaring the winning side Knights of the classroom, because she was obviously the queen of said classroom.

Soon it was time for the children to return home, the teacher guided them to the front door were parents waited for them.

Esme and León walked hand in hand towards the two women waiting for them, they hugged before parting ways, León towards his mother Valentina the CEO of Carvajal Group and Esme towards her mother Juliana a famous fashion designer.

Esme saw her mother smile towards León´s mom who waved at them before climbing into her car, she then saw León waving at her so she waved back with a big smile on her face, before settling into her own car and talk her mother´s ear off about all the adventures she had at school, watching her mother smile with every story as they made their way home.

In León´s car was not different he told his mother about the dragon and how now he was a knight and his mom just like Esme´s smiled through it all and congratulated him.

What neither of the two children knew was that in their mothers ‘mind was one thing and that was how destiny always had  a way to bring them together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit I wrote about Esme and Juliana

Esme sighed as she stared at her family drawing, her Ma Juliana, she and her mommy Natalia with angel wings.

  
She pouted and felt tears prickling her eyes, she missed her mommy, she had gone to heaven a year ago and it had broke Esme and her ma’s hearts, that is why they had come back to Mexico so her grandma could help her ma.

  
“Esme, dinner is ready” her ma’s voice came through the room, the little girl turned around to see her standing at the door a smile on her face which disappeared when she saw Esme’s tears falling down her cheeks.

  
“What’s wrong Pulguita?” Juliana asked as she rushed towards her child, picking her up and holding her tight kissing the top of her head.

  
“I miss mommy” Esme said her voice sounding so little and broken that made her mother’s heart ache.

  
“I miss her too” Juliana said letting her own tears fall down her face. Natalia had been a blessing in her life the moment she had felt more lost she had met that incredible woman.

  
“I miss her bedtime stories” Esme said and her mom smiled sadly as the image of her wife lying next to their child making voices for each character filled her mind.

  
“I miss her voice and how she used to sing while making breakfast for us” Juliana said.  
Esme smiled a little she could still remember that but she was afraid that one day she would forget her.

  
“I don’t want to forget mommy” Esme replied her eyes filling up with tears again.

  
Juliana held her tight again and said “I will not let you forget her”.

  
She slowly made her way to the living room with Esme still in her arms.

  
Once they reached their destination she let the little girl on the couch and then made her way to where they had all their movies.

  
She pulled a box and walked back to her daughter.

  
“Whenever you feel like you are forgetting mommy you can come here and pick this box” she said as she sat down and opened said box.

  
Inside there were multiple dvd’s with labels that explained the date and the names of the people involved.

  
“This is some of our story, you are in here too” Esme’s eyes widened and then she smiled.

  
“She will always be with us no matter that she is not here” Juliana said and Esme nodded.

  
“Can we watch one now?” the little girl asked eagerly.

  
Juliana smiled and nodded as she watched her pulguita run towards the dvd player and putting the first dvd.

  
Soon Natalia’s voice with the spanish accent that had enamored Juliana filled the room and both the designer and her daughter felt safe and happy.

  
The rest of the night was spend watching dvd’s and Juliana telling Esme stories about her mommy.

  
Those were the moments Esme would cherish the most once she grew up.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina and Juliana celebrate the september 14

Valentina was stressed out, Juliana had the presentation of her second collection, she was the model who was going to close the runaway and she was nervous she didn´t want to screw things over for her girlfriend, she couldn´t help but been afraid of tripping and to top it all it was September 14 and she wanted to celebrate and she doubted Juliana would be in any mood if things didn´t go as planned in the presentation.

She looked up and saw her girlfriend helping another model to get ready, she bit her lip and nervously ran her hand through her hair wincing when she remembered her hair was already done.

Paula the hair stylist sighed and took her hand before she went to work yet again on the younger Carvajal´s hair.

“Can you stop doing that” the woman said, Valentina looked at her like a kid being frowned upon.

“Sorry, is just, his has to be perfect” the girl said before biting her lower lip.

Paula laughed “Valentina, do you realize this is not the first time Juliana presents a collection and it´s not the first time you walk the runaway for her, so relax”.

Valentina smiled and nodded “It´s just that I want everything to be perfect for her I don´t want to mess this up”.

The hairstylist smiled and nodded “Believe me my dear just having you here is enough to make it perfect for her” she pointed at Juliana who was looking over the last touches of one of the models and then turned to look at Valentina smiling even though she was stressed out of her mind.

The model smiled again, before mouthing and “I love you” to the designer making her smiled grew wider before she turned her attention back to the model.

“Now breathe and relax and make your woman proud” Paula said pushing Valentina towards the entrance of the runaway, where she would wait her turn.

\---

After the fashion show, both girl decided to skip the after party and go to Juliana´s loft, both were exhausted.

Just entering Valentina dropped face first onto the couch, causing Juliana to laugh.

 The designer walked upstairs to her room “Tired” she asked from there looking down at her girlfriend who had barely moved to lay on her back.

The model pouted and nodded “Can we sleep in the couch I doubt I can make it up there with you” she sighed dramatically.

Juliana laughed turning her back to the other girl, Valentina used that time to get up and search for her present to her girlfriend in the closet, close to the entrance, she found the box exactly where she had left it.

Just as she returned to sit on the couch she saw her girlfriend walking down stairs wearing lingerie she hadn´t seen before.

Juliana raised an eyebrow and a smirk made its way to her lips.

Valentina was sure her brain had stopped working as she took in the image or her girlfriend wearing that red set, like she was under a spell she made her way to the other woman and as she leaned forward to kiss her, Juliana pulled away “Is that for me?” she asked taking the box from the other girl´s hand.

Valentina actually let out a small whine, making Juliana laugh as she opened the box.

Juliana picked the watch and looked at her girlfriend, she knew it was a waste of time to tell Valentina that she didn´t need to buy her expensive stuff, so she just said thank you and kissed her.

The kiss was growing heated when Valentina pulled away this time was Juliana who let out a noise in protest.

“Look in the back” Valentina said, so the designer did and smiled, the inscription read _“To the girl who made me smile again. Love, Valentina”._

Juliana kissed her again and softly said “Happy September 14”.

After that they made their way upstairs to continue their personal valentine´s day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana shows Valentina how her life was before meeting her

Juliana knew Valentina was upset that she had rejected the idea of traveling to Paris to have some romantic vacation together, she knew that the older woman couldn´t understand why Juliana was so focused on saving money.

That was why she drove them to the place she once had called home, she had contacted an old neighbor asking if her “house” was still there, to her surprise after two years it was still standing and vacated.

The designer had lied to her girlfriend about why they were at San Antonio, telling her that there was a photoshoot to show her background, to her surprise Valentina seemed excited about it.

As they left the city and started driving through the less fortunate neighborhoods, Juliana could see Valentina frowning.

Finally they reached the trailer park and Juliana exclaimed “Home sweet Home!” Valentina looked around taking in the old RV´s and some new, some children were playing outside.

She had hear about those places but she had never been in one, those where the places people with very, very low income lived.

  Juliana appeared next to her and hold out her hand “Come with me”.

They walked through the street, Valentina saw a drunk guy half asleep in what should be the porch, multiple cans of beer lying on the ground, some people were sitting outside, loud music could be hear mixing and not making sense.

Juliana guided them to a small and old RV, with flowers outside, she knocked on the door.

A while later and old lady came out a huge smile appeared on her face as she saw Julian “Mi niña, it’s good to see you” she said as she hugged Juliana tightly, the girl returned the embrace and the smile.

“It’s good to see you too Doña Carmelita” the girl said before turning to look at Valentina, who stood to the side smiling a bit at the interaction.

Carmelita noticed the other girl and smiled and she warmly got closer before hugging her too “This is the girlfriend” she said, then pulled away “you have really good taste July she is very pretty” she commented, making Valentina blush and Juliana smile.

Carmelita invited them in and they drank some sodas as they talked, Valentina taking in in how small the RV actually was, there was a bathroom, something that resembled a bedroom and the kitchen, she was kind of feeling claustrophobic and like the old lady could feel it she told them they could sit outside in the small garden table.

“Oh I remember one time Juliana punched Mark, some preppy kid from the apartments area, because he tried to kiss her” Carmelita said laughing, Juliana looked embarrassed and Valentina started laughing too “She did that?” she asked not a bit surprised actually.

Carmelita and her daughter Rosa nodded, with the last adding “Juliana has always been a fire cracker” they kept talking about Juliana´s childhood, then Valentina excused herself to use the bathroom.

When she came out Rosa was standing by the kitchen, she smiled at Valentina and then said “Look I know you are a good person, but I do hope you understand that you have a great woman beside you and she has gone through hell and back to be where she is”.

Valentina nodded and softly said “I do know, that is why I love her” Rosa smiled “Good, you better take good care of her”.

They made their way to another RV where Juliana and Carmelita were waiting, after handing the keys to Juliana, Carmelita and Rosa left.

Juliana helped Valentina up the steps so they could enter.

The older girl looked around, the RV was bigger than Carmelita´s but it was still nowhere near the size of a place someone should live.

Juliana took her cellphone and turned the flash on so they could look around.

Valentina walked towards the bedroom, confused as she saw only one bed and it wasn´t like there was space to fit another one, she turned to look at Juliana with a confused face.

“There is only one bed” she said.

Juliana laughed and nodded “Yes, that was Lupe and El Chino´s bedroom”.

“The where did you used to sleep?” Valentina asked.

Juliana moved to the couch sitting there and patting it with a fond smile on her face.

“This was my bed from the age 2 to 18” she explained, Valentina walked over to where her girlfriend sat and frowned.

“Now you know why I was so excited when I bought the bed for my loft” Juliana said.

Valentina looked around her eyes filling with tears,  she knew that since Juliana had launched her clothing line and started making money she had been pushing her to spent more in silly stuff.

“No morrita, don´t cry” Juliana moved so Valentina could sit and rest her head on her shoulder.

“I had been an asshole trying to make you waste your money, because that is what I had done my whole life, I knew you had a hard childhood, but I never imagined…” she sobbed as her girlfriend sweetly ran her hand up and down her arm.

“Val, I just want you to understand why I sometimes can be a bit stingy about the money I make, I just can´t give everything for granted, believe me that I don´t want to go back to live like this” Juliana said softly and Valentina nodded.

They sat there until Valentina calmed down, after a while Juliana spoke again “I promise you one day we will travel around the world, but for now let me save money for our future”.

Valentina lifted her head and kissed her nodding “I will”.

And Juliana kept her promise, once her clothing line became strong enough she took Valentina to travel around the world, with a little surprise as it wasn´t just a vacation but their honeymoon.


End file.
